Snowed In
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: Heaven is snowed in and can't get to work. When her boss finds out, what will happen? R&R Please! Merry Christmass yall! GaaraxOC I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


Here's a one shot that I thought would be cute. It's about a snowy day and how hard it is to shovel a driveway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I looked outside of my window and frowned. I would have to miss work because of this snow. I picked up my phone and dialed Naruto.

"Hey Heaven what's up?" Naruto said.

"Naruto I can't come to work, because of the snow. Can you tell Gaara?" I asked sighing.

"Heaven he's not gonna like this, especially since tomorrow starts your vacation." Naruto warned.

"I don't care, my drive way's snowed in and I'll try to get to work. Just tell him I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." I said walking into my kitchen.

"Fine, but if I die I'm blaming you." He said grudgingly.

"Fine Naruto and Merry Christmas." I said giggling and then hung up. I put on my boots, coat, mittens and earmuffs. I grabbed a shovel and ventured out into the cold.

(Gaara p.o.v.)

I sat in my desk and tapped my pen impatiently. My secretary wasn't here yet and I was getting annoyed. I looked out at the snow and frowned.

"Hey Gaara I got some bad news." Naruto said walking sheepishly.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Heaven can't come in today." He said backing slowly to the door.

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

"She's snowed in at her house." He explained. I sighed in aggravation and got up. I grabbed my coat and keys.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To get her. She probably just wants another day of vacation." I said and then walked out. I got outside and a blast of cold air hit me. The snow was still coming down pretty hard. I got in my 4x4 SUV and drove to her house. The snow was already about two and half feet of snow. Even my SUV was having a hard time and there was hardly anybody out. No wonder she couldn't get out, she had a Cobalt SS. They certainly weren't built for the open rode.

(Heaven p.o.v.)

I hated snow so much, actually I loved it but it was annoying me greatly right now.

"Stupid snow!" I exclaimed kicking a drift. I ended up slipping and falling into the snow bank. I squealed as I was surrounded in icy coldness. I then started giggling and made a snow angel.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" A voice asked pulling me out of my daydream. I looked up and saw my boss standing over me.

"Aren't you?" I replied resting my head back down. A snowflake landed on my nose and I giggled.

"You're going to get a cold." He said still watching me, with amusement.

"Then I don't have to go to work." I said smiling at him. He frowned and crouched down.

"Get up." He commanded.

"No." I said pouting. He raised an eyebrow at me and stood up.

"Yes." He said holding out his hand. An evil idea popped into my head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the snow. I got up and laughed at him openly. He got up and glared at me.

(Gaara p.o.v.)

I glared at her and she still laughed. I smirked and walked towards her. She stopped laughing and squeaked. She ran into the yard and I chased her. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She giggled and tried to get free.

"Let me go!" She said laughing.

"Not until I get revenge." I said in her ear.

"Put me down." She said giggling. I ended up tripping over my own feet and we fell over. She was under me still smiling. I put a hand to her face and she shivered.

"Your hand is cold." She said smiling. I smirked and lowered my nose till it was touching hers.

"Your nose is cold." I replied. She giggled and I kissed her softly. I pulled back slightly and kissed her nose.

"My nose is warm now." She replied smiling. I smirked and kissed her again. I pulled back and she sneezed.

"Told you you'd get sick." I said getting up and helping her up.

"But I have you to take care of me." She said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Consider it your Christmas gift." I said in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Panda." She said softly. I had a feeling this was going to be a great Christmas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Merry Christmas to everyone at Fan fiction and if you don't celebrate Christmas, well that's just to darn bad. Hope yall enjoyed my one shot. I promise to update New Teacher, New Love soon.


End file.
